


Protect the Roystache

by Artemis12



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Just a silly little thing, Nightmares, Razors, mustache shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis12/pseuds/Artemis12
Summary: Roy is sleeping soundly...until he has a nightmare about one of his most treasured possessions.





	Protect the Roystache

The bed was comfortable. The air in the room was chilly but the bed held a warmth that Roy Mustang sank into. His eyes drifted closed.

Roy jerked open his eyes when he felt hands on his shoulders, but quickly relaxed when he saw Riza Hawkeye above him. He smiled up at her and opened his mouth to say something to her when he snapped his jaw shut. The Riza he knew did not have glowing red eyes. This one did. 

Struggled as he did, he couldn’t get out of her grasp. His fear increased when in his peripherals he saw Black Hayate jump onto the bed. The dog had glowing red eyes and a glinting razor in his mouth. Step by step Roy’s fear grew as the razor inched closer and closer to his precious mustache. 

The nightmare ended when Roy bolted upright, covered in sweat. It took several deep breaths before he could lower his heartrate to a semi-normal level. As he calmed down a small smile graced his lips when he looked to the side and saw Riza sleeping.

That smile dropped when Riza sat up and looked at him with glowing red eyes and holding a shining razor. Roy screamed when the razor touched his upper lip. He jerked back and fell off the bed. The instant his back hit the floor he woke up from the second nightmare screaming.

He jumped out of bed. He spun around, ready to face any razor, but Riza merely stirred in her sleep and crept closer to his side of the bed.

Once he was certain Riza was still asleep he raced out of the room. Roy jerked slightly when Black Hayate raised his head to look at him, but the dog’s eyes remained dark. 

Roy went around their home and gathered up every razor he could find and tossed them all out the window. Then he grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and went to sleep on the couch.

The blanket was pulled up above his head. He has to protect the mustache at all costs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little thing I came up with in the middle of the night. In all honesty though, the 'stache must go!! :)


End file.
